Extraños Sucesos
by FlOFlO91
Summary: AU Que pasaría si tus sueños se volvieran realidad?, Creerias en ellos o pensarias que solo son coincidencias?. Sakura no sabe que creer porque sabe que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable. Quien provocara estos sueños?. Leeanlo para saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi "primer fanfic", en verdad no lo es porque una vez empecé uno que se llamaba Buenas y Malas noticias y otro mas que se llamaba los Cuatro dragones (creo jeje) pero nunca los termine así que no podrían llamarse fanfics, no se si habrán escuchado del primero pero del segundo definitivamente no porque nunca lo publique, así que espero que con su ayuda y su entusiasmo pueda continuar con este hasta el final.

Como vieron este fanfic trata de una chica llamada Sakura que empieza a soñar cosas extrañas que se empiezan a volver realidad, pero el que le dice estos sucesos que suceden quien será?.

Eso lo verán mas adelante, no les voy a decir nada sino arruinaría la sorpresa y no quiero, y créanme que se van a sorprender jajaja bueno espero que lo lean.

PD: Los personajes de Sakura CC **NO** me pertenecen yo solo los estoy usando para que lean y se entretengan.

* * *

Extraños Sucesos

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG (sonaba la alarma del despertador)

En la cama encontramos a una chica de pelo marrón claro, luchando contra el despertador dormida. Nunca le gustaron esos aparatos, porque siempre la despertaban en los momentos menos indicados.

SAKURAAAAAA!!-así es, es nuestra querida amiga Sakura la que no se quiere despertar como siempre- DESPIERTATE, YA ES TARDE!- decía una chica de pelo negro azulado-.

Pero si todavía es temprano-decía Sakura a su amiga todavía medio dormida-.

Como que es temprano son las 8 y tu despertador sonó 5 veces, aparte vamos a llegar tarde-parecía medio desesperada la chica que estaba tratando de despertar a Sakura-.

AYYYY!!!, me olvidé completamente- Sakura ya estaba a las corridas como siempre en las mañanas- pero estaba soñando algo tan lindo, soñaba que yo era una princesa y que mi príncipe me venía a buscar- decía Sakura muy ilusionada-.

Que lindo, querida amiga, pero deja de pensar en cuentos de hadas y apúrate- ya estaba medio cansada de tener que despertarla todos los días-.

Esta bien Tomoyo, pero la próxima déjame dormir más- así es la chica que estaba despertando a Sakura era Tomoyo, su amiga de la infancia-.

Como quieras pero por favor¡APÚRATE!- Tomoyo le decía ya completamente apurada-.

Sakura salió en seguida de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha. No tardo mucho en bañarse y cambiarse, habrán pasado 20 minutos. Poco después de secarse el pelo fue a desayunar, lo hizo más o menos tranquila porque esos días no tenía que ir a trabajar ya que eran vacaciones.

15 minutos después Sakura y Tomoyo estaban listas, agarraron sus maletas y bolsos, y subieron al auto. Tenían varias horas de viaje, así que era bueno que salieran lo más pronto posible. Tenían que encontrarse con más personas, y obviamente ellas eran las últimas.

Al llegar al lugar en donde todos se encontrarían para partir a su destino vieron que todos estaban desayunando, y se preguntaron porque.

Hola Meiling, Chiharu, Shaoran, Eriol, Kei y Yamazaki que hacen acá desayunando?- decía Tomoyo confundida-.

Hola a las dos- dijeron todos en coro-.

Lo que pasa es que como sabíamos que iban a llegar tarde decidimos desayunar acá- decía Meiling-.

Si, es verdad, pero como ya terminamos, es mejor que vayamos partiendo porque si no se va a hacer muy tarde- decía Eriol-.

Todos partieron hacia el lugar en donde pasarían el resto de sus vacaciones, que eran dos semanas. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados menos una Sakura ya que tendría que tendría que hablar con Shaoran y la verdad que no tenía muchas ganas, ya que sabía que el no sentía nada por ella, al contrario ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shaoran.

Pasaron 4 horas y llegaron a su destino, era una casa gigante en frente de la playa, la casa era de la familia Li. Tenía 4 habitaciones con su respectivo baño, un comedor enorme la cocina también era bastante grande pero no tanto como la sala que tenía de todo. Las habitaciones tenían su propia sala de estar, con una mesita eran como suites, y el baño era gigante. La playa era de arena blanca fina, tenía un malecón hermoso, y como la casa estaba en desnivel con la playa, esta tenía un balcón inmenso en donde había sillas para ver el atardecer y también había una mesa para desayunar.

Cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones: Sakura y Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu, Shaoran y Eriol, y por ultimo Kei y Yamazaki.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde; tardaron 1 hora para arreglar toda la ropa, ponerla en su lugar, etc. Después de bañarse y cambiarse para ir a pasear al boulevard, ya eran las 8 de la noche, iban a comer ahí, y a la mañana siguiente irían a comprar toda la comida que fuera necesaria para las siguientes dos semanas.

Están todos listos?- decía Shaoran-.

Si, vamos que me muero de hambre- decía Kei-.

Kei es el novio de Meiling, ellos salían hace ya 2 meses, y habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, eran prácticamente hermanos.

15 minutos después llegaron al boulevard, caminaron durante media hora para conocerlo, era bastante grande había de todo, hasta un shopping gigante. Fueron a un restaurante llamado Acappella ya que a todos les gustaba la comida italiana.

Buenas noches, que les puedo servir- decía el mozo educadamente-.

Veamos, yo quiero una copa de vino tinto, Tomoyo tu?- decía Eriol-.

Yo preferiría un agua mineral- decía Tomoyo al igual que Sakura-.

Un martíni suave para mi y para la señorita- decía Kei-.

Yo desearía una coca cola- decía Shaoran-.

Y para nosotros dos sprites- decía Chiharu para ella y para Yamazaki-.

De acuerdo entonces serían: dos aguas minerales, dos martinis, dos sprites, una copa de vino tinto y una coca cola, estoy bien?- decía el mozo-.

Si, así es, la comida se la pediremos más tarde, pero por ahora podría traernos dos porciones de Tostadas a la Ponticiana- decía Shaoran como si conociera todo el menú.

De acuerdo señor Li- decía el mozo-.

Wow Shaoran parece que si conoces este restaurante- decía Yamazaki-.

Claro que lo conoce, nosotros conocemos todos los restaurantes de esta zona- decía Meiling muy presumida-.

Es verdad, bueno pero ahora cambiando de tema que les está pareciendo todo hasta ahora?- preguntaba Shaoran-.

Todo esta muy bonito, y nos tratan muy bien, la casa es hermosa Shaoran, y bueno el boulevard es hermoso, no Sakura?- le decía Tomoyo a Sakura para que cambiara un poco la cara-.

Eh…perdón estaba pensando en otras cosas- decía Sakura medio pérdida-.

Pero Kinomoto que te sucede?, has estado muy rara últimamente- decía Meiling medio confundida-.

No, no es nada ya se me pasara- Sakura si que estaba forzando una sonrisa al decir esto-.

Pero lo que no sabía es que alguien la estaba observando muy preocupado, y con una cara muy seria. Todo después pasó muy rápido comieron cosas exquisitas, y por supuesto Shaoran no dejo que nadie mas que el pagara la cuenta. Después de cenar caminaron un poco más pero estaban tan cansados por el viaje que decidieron volver a la casa. Al llegar cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos.

Sakura, yo se que estas mal por Shaoran, pero te pido que te distraigas un poco, se que es difícil, pero por lo menos inténtalo- decía Tomoyo triste de que su amiga no se estuviera divirtiendo-.

Si, ya lo se Tomoyo, es lo que trato pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si la tristeza se apoderara de mi como si no pudiera controlarla, pero no te preocupes voy a tratar lo que sea para que no pase de nuevo- decía Sakura decidida-.

Esta bien, pero promételo-.

Te lo prometo Tomoyo, si quieres tu acuéstate, yo voy a caminar un poco por afuera para refrescarme- decía Sakura-.

De acuerdo pero no tardes mucho-.

Sakura salió y fue directo al balcón, la luna estaba preciosa y se veía rodeada de estrellas. Cuando llegó ahí no se dio cuenta de que había alguien así que solo se sentó sin darse cuenta de nada.

Hola Sakura- decía el chico-.

Ayyyyyy!!, Shaoran me asustaste, que haces acá?- decía asustadísima-.

Lo siento, solo vine acá para pensar y para ver la hermosa luna que hay esta noche- decía Shaoran mirándola-.

Si la verdad que esta muy bella-.

Así se quedaron unos minutos hasta que Shaoran rompió el hielo.

Sakura, todos estos días te he visto muy despistada y triste, acaso paso algo?- decía Shaoran serio-.

No solo he estado muy cansada con el trabajo-.

Estas segura de eso?-.

Si, segurísima- no podía decirle que ella la semana pasada había escuchado por casualidad que el le decía a Meiling que no sentía nada por Sakura, y que menos la amaba.-

Esta bien, bueno yo ya me voy yendo por que mañana nos espera un día muy largo- decía Shaoran bostezando-.

Ok, hasta mañana-.

Buenas noches, no te acuestes tarde, descansa-.

Gracias, adiós- al momento de despedirse Sakura puso un semblante triste-.

Shaoran, si supieras cuanto te amo- al decir esto se quedo dormida-.

* * *

Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA?...-. 

Si, si que pasa?, que hora es?- decía dormida-.

Te quedaste dormida afuera, son las 3:30 de la mañana- decía Shaoran-.

Las que?...ay que sueño tengo… no puedo ver nada- no sabía ni siquiera de que hablaba-.

Ven vamos, te llevare a tu habitación-.

Gracias- decía Sakura en verdad-.

De nada-.

Ya llegando Shaoran se despidió de ella, y ella de el, agradeciéndole de nuevo, minutos después de que el se marchara, Sakura se acordó de que se había olvidado de preguntarle que hacía en el balcón a esa hora, pero se dijo a si misma que se lo preguntaría mañana, y que era mejor dormir, porque sino mañana no iba a despertarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura fue la ultima en despertarse, ya que no había dormido muy bien. Se levanto y para despejarse tomo una ducha tibia, que al parecer le sirvió bastante ya que se sentía con mas fuerzas, minutos después ya estaba en la cocina sola, no había nadie, seguramente todos se habían ido a la playa. Y tenía razón, salio al balcón para ver si estaban ahí, y los vio muy divertidos Tomoyo estaba tomando sol con Chiharu, Meiling, Shaoran, Eriol y Kei estaban jugando voley de playa, Sakura miraba divertida lo que pasaba, ya que Meiling sin querer se había resbalado y había caído de cara a la arena. Después de mirar unos minutos lo que hacían sus amigos, en especial a Shaoran, entro recordando que había dejado su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina. 

Sakura estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba.

Sakura, estas ahí?

Que?, a si Shaoran que pasa? Que haces aquí?

Nada, solo viene a ver como pensé que ya te habías despertado y como eras la única en la casa, pensé que estarías sola, entonces solo, em…bueno vine a ver como estabas- decía medio nervioso-.

Gracias, pero estoy bien- hubo por unos un silencio incomodo para los dos hasta que Sakura dijo- a por cierto, que hacías ayer tan tarde por el balcón?-.

Em…bueno veras no podía dormir, así que fui a tomar un poco de aire, y bueno te encontré dormida-.

Ah ok, pero que fue una pesadilla?- decía preocupada-.

No, no al contrario, es solo que tenia unas cosas en mi mente-.

Ah, bueno esta bien- y dicho esto termino de desayunar-.

Vienes?- le pregunto Shaoran-.

A donde?- le dijo confundida-.

A la playa, o te vas a quedar aquí?-.

No, no, ahora voy, tu ve yendo, yo me cambio y enseguida estoy ahí-.

Esta bien, pero apúrate, que después vamos a ir a almorzar al boulevard-.

Ok, enseguida bajo- al decir esto, Sakura ya se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto para cambiarse, escogió un traje de baño blanco, con bordes rojos, que tenían flores en varios lados. Para irse a la playa no se puso nada solo una mini falda color durazno, y un sombrero que tenia un lazo del mismo color que la falda. Al estar lista se puso sus sandalias blancas busco su bolso en donde estaba la toalla el protector, bronceador, sus lentes de sol, etc. y salio lo mas rápido posible, inconcientemente claro ya que no quería dejar a Shaoran esperando.

Al llegar a la playa, vio como Shaoran la estaba mirando, y se sintió muy avergonzada que se sonrojo de inmediato, Tomoyo al ver esto entre la parejita sonrió, ya que sabia mejor que nadie que entre ellos dos pasaba algo, pero que ninguno lo quería aceptar, bueno Sakura si lo aceptaba pero lo que mas deseaba era olvidarse de el, porque sabia que no la correspondía.

Oigan chicas vengan a jugar no sean aburridas- decía Meiling muy emocionada-.

Ahí vamos- dijo Tomoyo apurando a Sakura y a Chiharu-.

Se formaron dos grupos, uno fue el de Shaoran, Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo, y el otro grupo era el de Meiling, Chiharu, Kei y Takahashi.

Estuvieron jugando por media hora más o menos, hasta que las chicas ya se sentían un poco cansadas, y decidieron ir a bañarse al mar. Los chicos se fueron a surfear y las chicas los miraban de vez en cuando mientras estas "jugaban" en el mar, Sakura y Meiling hacían competencias de nado, y Chiharu y Tomoyo estaban acostadas en unas colchonetas inflables que se usan para tomar sol en el agua. Por otro lado los chicos demostraban cada uno su talento con la tabla de surf, el que mas sabia era Shaoran ya que casi todos los veranos iba a la playa, y ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a pasarse un día en el mar, surfeando.

Después de que los chicos hicieran varias competencias entre ellos para impresionar a sus chicas, y las chicas de vez en cuando mirarlos y decir que presumidos, volvieron a la casa para bañarse e ir a comer al boulevard. Después de 20 minutos todos los hombres estaban listos salvo las chicas, que siempre tardan un poco más. Todos ellos aburridos fueron a ver televisión, porque si se quedaban parados se iban a "quedar dormidos". 15 minutos después las chicas bajaban todas hermosas, así que ellos pensaron que valió la pena esperar. Sakura estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con un escote cuadrado y un lazo en medio de los senos, con unas sandalias azul marino y un sombrero que tenía una corona de flores blancas. Tomoyo usaba una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una blusa azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos el pelo lo llevaba suelto y estaba usando unas sandalias azules también. Meiling estaba usando unos shorts rosa pálido y una blusa de tiras con escote en V roja, que hacían resaltar sus ojos. Y por ultimo Chiharu estaba usando unos shorts que le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas beige con un top verde limón. Todos los chicos estaban usando bermudas y unas camisas sueltas.

Bueno veo que ya están listas, será mejor que nos vayamos- decía Eriol-.

Si!- dijeron todas a la misma vez-.

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá dejo el primer capitulo!! Jaja no se desesperen, todavía falta un poco para la parte de los sueños, tienen que pasar todavía varias cosas para que empiecen… así que dejen muchos reviews!!! Así me ayudan a seguir y no me aburro (cosa que pasa muy seguido, empiezo algo y no lo termino)

Hasta acá dejo, no los aburro más

REVIEWS PLIZ!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo de Extraños Sucesos.

Les quiero agradecer a las 4 personas que mandaron reviews.

**LoRrAiNe!!**- Lorry gracias x todo!!, mira acá te mando el segundo capitulo que antes no lo quisiste leer cuando recién lo estaba escribiendo y tu con la intriga bueno gracias x todo de nuevo ENJOY!! Jajaja :P

**Nekito-Girl**- GRACIAS! Jaja que bueno que te guste, y yo también como tu espero no aburrirme

**Kizuko**- gracias por tu review.

**Abigail**- si yo se que no cuadra pero ya vas a ver, solo tienes que tener paciencia, vas a ver que todo va a encajar créeme jajaja, y bueno si sigues viendo cosas así no dudes en avisarme ya que si es algo que nada que ver lo voy a cambiar pero si es algo que se va a aclarar en los futuros chapters te voy a avisar

PD: Los personajes de Sakura CC **NO** me pertenecen yo solo los estoy usando para que lean y se entretengan.

* * *

Extraños Sucesos

Ya en el boulevard todos fueron a un restaurante de comida francesa llamado La Chaumière, que es uno de los más caros. 

WOW, es hermoso!- decía Sakura al ver como estaba decorado el lugar, y lo lujoso que era-.

Buenos días señor Li- decía el mozo- desea su mesa privada?-.

Si, por favor- y dicho esto el mozo los dirigió a una sala privada en donde había un ventanal lo bastante grande, que dirigía a un balcón, las paredes estaban pintadas en un verde oscuro y en una de las paredes se podía ver una gran pintura de unos bosques-.

Vamos chicos cierren la boca, se van a tener que acostumbrar, no van a estar así a cada restaurante que entramos- decía Meiling riéndose-.

Si, lo sabemos Meiling pero es impresionante ver estos restaurantes, es uno mas bonito que otro- decía Chiharu fascinada-.

Bueno, esta bien que les encante pero porque no nos sentamos- decía Shaoran-.

Así todos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar hasta que el mozo volvió con el menú.

Señor Li, que vino desearía esta vez- decía el mozo conociendo que no era necesario entregarle la carta de vinos-.

Un Barolo Riserva, G. Borgogno, año 61, estaría bien-.

De acuerdo señor, algo mas?-.

Si una botella de agua mineral para mi- decía Chiharu-.

Y otra más para mí, por favor- decía Tomoyo-.

Entonces sería un Borgogno año 61, y dos aguas minerales, estoy bien?- decía para comprobar que estuviera bien-.

Si, perfecto- le respondio Shaoran-.

Wow, dime que no te conoces todo el menú de todos los restaurantes de este lugar?- decía Eriol impresionado-.

No- decía en risas- conozco un poco pero tampoco es para tanto-.

Pues, no es lo que parece, todos te conocen, y ni te dan la carta para que elijas-.

Todos siguieron hablando muy entretenidos, hablaban de lo que harían en esas largas vacaciones, como se divertirían, que lugares visitarían, etc. Todo siguió así hasta que el mozo vino con el vino y a pedir la orden de cada uno.

Ya han decidido que comerán?- preguntaba el mozo-.

Si- dijeron todos a la misma vez-.

Como entrada pediremos dos Tartes Forestiéres y de plato de fondo para mi Médaillons De Veau Et Foie Gras - decía Meiling-.

Nosotras dos pediremos el Chateaubriand Bouquetière- decía Tomoyo, y como era un plato para dos iba a compartir con Sakura-.

Un Filet De Boeuf De L'Alberta para mi- decía Eriol-.

Para mí un Ris De Veau Enrobé De Jambon Cru- decía Shaoran-.

Entrecote De Bison, Sauce Au Vin Rouge sería une buena elección- decía Yamazaki- apropósito sabían que en el occidente las botellas de vino eran como…-el pobre de Yamazaki no pudo terminar porque Chiharu le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa, viendo la cara de dolor que ponía todos se empezaron a reír-.

Yo quisiera un Loup De Mer À L'Eau Folle- mientras decía esto miraba a Yamazaki con cara de querer matarlo-.

Y por último yo quisiera un Saumon Sauvage Couronné À La Pistache- decía Kei-.

De acuerdo, esto tardará 30 minutos- decía el mozo, ya no iba a repetir la orden por que eran demasiadas cosas, y seguramente se pasaría toda la noche nombrándolas-.

Chicos después de esto que quieren hacer?- preguntaba Meiling-.

Hay que ir a bailar!- decía Tomoyo emocionada-.

Si, sería una buena idea- contestaba Kei-.

Buena idea, pero a cual disco quieren ir?, porque hay muchas- decía Meiling riéndose-.

No se, creo que eso tendrías que decirnos a nosotros- le decía Sakura-.

Tienes razón, siempre me olvido que ustedes no conocen por acá- decía entre risas-.

Ya, sé porque no vamos al Brix Bar- decía Kei conociendo los lugares, ya que había ido varias veces a esos lugares-.

Si es verdad, ahí pasan buena música y los tragos son muy ricos- decía Shaoran-.

Cuando les trajeron la comida, todos siguieron hablando muy divertidos, hasta a Sakura se le había pasado un poco la tristeza, Shaoran notaba esto y se sentía un poco más feliz, después de una hora cuando ya terminaron de comer y de hablar, Shaoran pago la cuenta y se fueron caminando al bar.

Chicos, me siento un poco cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que regresare a la casa- decía Sakura-.

Esta bien, pero segura que estarás bien?- decía Tomoyo preocupada-.

Si, estaré bien- decía fingiendo Sakura, la verdad que todo estaba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta que Shaoran la miraba, eso en verdad le hacía mal, quería olvidarse de el-.

Yo te acompaño- decía Shaoran con una cara de preocupación-.

No, no te preocupes yo estaré bien- Sakura rogaba porque eso lo convenciera-.

No, insisto te acompaño- tratando de convencerla-.

No ence… está bien- decía vencida, sabía que no lo convencería de lo contrario, y por la cara que le puso era mejor decir que si-.

Bueno entonces nos vamos, nos encontramos después en la casa, diviértanse-.

Adiós a todos- decía Sakura, esperando que todo pasara rápido-.

Adiós- decían todos, y Tomoyo en especial le dijo- cuídate mucho por favor-.

Esta bien, adiós- después de esto cada grupo se fue para su lado-.

Casi todo el camino estuvo en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Shaoran lo rompió.

Sakura, estas segura que estas bien?, te ves medio deprimida y pálida- decía muy preocupado-.

Si estoy bien, creo que solo necesito dormir-.

Estas segura?- no muy convencido-.

Si, apenas lleguemos me voy a acostar, pero cambiando de tema no tenias porque acompañarme yo estoy bien, deberías haber ido a divertirte con los demás, no quería quitarte la noche- decía medio triste-.

No te preocupes, quería acompañarte no te veías muy bien, aparte no es la gran cosa, perderme una noche de diversión no me va a hacer mal-.

Si tienes razón- Sakura dijo esto entre rizas, después de un tiempo que volvió a reír-.

Sabes, es agradable verte reír, hace que los demás se pongan felices- decía Shaoran-.

Gracias- Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada, tenía las mejillas medio rojas por el comentario de Shaoran-.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a la casa, estaba muy oscura, a Sakura le dio un poco de miedo y por esto se acerco un poco mas a Shaoran.

No tengas miedo- dijo entre risas- no va a pasar nada-.

Eso espero- Sakura siempre fue muy miedosa, cada vez se acercaba más a Shaoran, cada vez estaba más asustada-.

Creo que tendremos que usar velas- decía esperando la reacción de Sakura-.

Porque?- ya no podía se desmayaba, el susto era demasiado- Que paso?-.

Es que la luz se corto-.

QUE!?- ya completamente abrazada a Shaoran- No, no esto no puede estar pasando-.

Tranquila, no va a pasar nada- decía tratando de calmarla- Mira vamos a buscar velas y después a tu cuarto, como el mió esta a tu costado si pasa algo, voy a estar cerca de ti, pero dudo que pase algo-.

Esta bien- eso la calmo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para separarse de el-.

Fueron a el sótano en donde habían muchas cosas, entre ellas velas, por si se cortaba la luz, trataban de buscarlas pero no las encontraban, lo que si encontraron fueron unas linternas, las usarían pero casi no tenían batería, entonces las usaron para buscar las velas.

Deberían estar por acá- decía Shaoran, Sakura estaba un poco alejada de el esperando que las encontrara-.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Sakura desesperada corriendo hacia Shaoran, al cual abrazaba casi dejándolo sin aliento-.

Que paso?- pregunto muy preocupado-.

Es que escuche algo allá- señalándole el lugar en donde escucho algo, Shaoran ilumino el lugar con la linterna y vio que solo era una pelota de tenis-.

Caminando hacia allí- Estas hablando de esta pelota- casi estallando en risas-.

Si!,no te burles, le dijo 'pegándole'-.

Esta bien, esta bien, es solo que me parece gracioso que seas tan miedosa, a por cierto cuando antes de que gritaras había encontrado las velas--.

Ay que bueno por fin, agárralas así nos vamos de este lugar-.

De acuerdo- después de decir esto Shaoran agarró las velas y salieron del sótano, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sakura-.

Listo ahí están las velas, yo me voy a ir a mi cuarto, si necesitas algo solo toca mi puerta- decían Shaoran-.

Esta bien- Sakura decía esto no muy convencida-.

Sakura se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo, y aunque sabía que Shaoran estaba al otro lado tenía miedo igual. Se acostó, trató de dormir todo lo que pudo, pero era lo que menos podía hacer, así que se paro, y cuidadosamente fue hasta el cuarto de Shaoran, toco la puerta como el le había dicho, y espero a que abrieran la puerta.

Que sucede- decía Shaoran, de inmediato vio como Sakura estaba vestida, tenía un short bastante corto y la parte de arriba era una como una blusa de tirantes, como era pegada al cuerpo se podía ver bien su figura-.

Na-nada, es solo que no puedo dormir, pu-puedo dormir con-contigo?- decía medio nerviosa-.

Esta bien, pasa- al decirle esto Shaoran cerro la puerta detrás suyo- Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón-.

Estas seguro?, me parece que el sillón es medio incomodo- Sakura había tenido tanto miedo hasta ese entonces que no se había dado cuenta que Shaoran lo único que tenía de ropa eran unos pantalones, su pecho estaba completamente descubierto, ella le paso una mirada, por milésima vez, ya que lo había visto muchas veces así, pero eso no hizo que se pusiera menos nerviosa-.

Si no te preocupes, emm Sakura te pasa algo?- decía Shaoran, se había preocupado de nuevo, la veía medio nerviosa-.

N-no, no pasa nada-.

Está bien-.

Después de esto cada uno se fue a dormir, el sillón estaba cerca de la cama, así que Shaoran podía ver lo que Sakura hacía. Pasaron 10 minutos para que ella se durmiera, Shaoran aprovecho esto para ir a verla.

Sakura si supieras cuando te quiero- él decía esto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura-.

Al hacer esto Sakura sonrió, haciendo que el se asustara y que alejara su mano de la cabeza de ella, pero al ver lo hermosa que se veía no pudo resistir a darle un beso en la frente, después de esto el se fue a dormir.

* * *

Donde estoy?, Que hago aquí?, Que es esto?- decía Sakura medio preocupada-. 

Ella estaba en un lugar oscuro en donde solo se veía una playa y una casa muy grande, parecía como si fuera de noche.

Que-que es esto?- decía Sakura, sentía pesado su cuerpo, cansado- Esa casa parece a la de…

No te preocupes todo estará bien- decía una voz-.

Quién eres- preguntaba Sakura-.

Ya lo verás- le contestaba la voz- Ya lo verás- la voz cada vez se iba alejando más-.

No, espera no te vayas, que hago aquí, que es esto, donde estoy- ella lo llenaba de preguntas-.

Todo estará bien- le volvía a repetir la voz, hasta que empezó a llover-.

Que-que es esto?, porque esta lloviendo que…es…todo…es..to- al terminar de decir esto se desmayo-.

* * *

NOO!!- grito Sakura- que?, donde estoy?- se preguntaba a si misma-. 

Que bueno, solo fue un sueño- dijo después de reaccionar-.

Que paso!?- dijo Shaoran entrando a su cuarto-.

Nada, solo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo-.

Ah, que bueno me asustaste- dijo aliviado, había tenido el corazón en la boca cuando escucho ese grito-.

Shaoran- dijo pensando si debería decirle o no- emm… gracias por lo de anoche, en verdad te lo agradezco-.

No te preocupes, yo se lo que es tener miedo-.

En serio?, no te imagino a ti con miedo- dijo entre risitas-.

Créeme, cuando yo era chico era muy miedoso- dijo, pero se quedaron callados en un silencio incómodo, durante unos segundos mirándose-.

Emm, bueno iré a cambiarme, porque me doy cuenta que es un poco tarde, cierto y los demás?- decía Sakura, para romper ese silencio incómodo-.

Ellos todavía están durmiendo-.

Enserio!?, no puedo creerlo me desperté antes que todos ellos!- se lo dijo mas para si misma que para Shaoran-.

No estarás hablando de verdad no?- decía el riéndose-.

No te burles, enserio, es algo que nunca me había pasado antes-.

Esta bien, esta bien, no me burlo, pero parece que ayer volvieron a las 4.30, y los chicos estaban medio borrachos, y las chicas casi nada pero igual parecían muy cansadas-.

Ah, por eso, con razón, ya me parecía medio raro- dijo medio deprimida, ya que el motivo por lo que los demás no estaban despiertos era porque habían llegado muy tarde- bueno ahora si me voy a cambiar, gracias por todo de nuevo-.

De nada- dicho esto ella se fue y el la siguió con la mirada-.

Sakura fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, como las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso salio a su balcón a ver que tal estaba el día. Lo vió muy nublado y con una brisa fresca, así que decidió ponerse unos pantalones y una blusa de algodón de mangas cortas. Después de terminar de cambiarse se fue a desayunar, solo tomó café y unas tostadas. Como estaba aburrida fue a buscar una manta de verano y salió al balcón de la casa, se sentó en una da las sillas y se tapó, no es que hiciera tanto frío pero la brisa era un poco fresca.

Media hora después todos estaban despiertos, y los hombres con un dolor de cabeza increíble, y muy cansados también. Sakura volvió adentro para saludar.

Hola chicos, como están?- preguntaba con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que no estaban tan bien-.

Mal!- dijeron los chicos al unísono-.

Nosotras estamos un poco cansadas no mas- contesto Chiharu por todas-.

Oigan vieron que feo esta el día?, no vamos a poder hacer nada- dijo Tomoyo-.

Si así esta desde que amaneció- contestó Sakura-.

Que vamos a hacer?, no creo que podamos salir a la playa- dijo Meiling, los chicos ya no estaban ah se habían ido a tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza-.

Ya se!- dijo Sakura- Hay que ir a buscar películas, así hacemos una tarde de películas, ya que no creo que el día mejore-.

Si, es una buena idea- les contestaron las tres-.

Esta bien, entonces nosotras vamos a sacarlas y que los chicos se vayan a comprar lo que se necesita, salvo que ya tengamos todo- decía Tomoyo-.

No, no si tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, solo faltan las películas- le contestaba Meiling-.

De acuerdo, entonces desayunen, vístanse y después vamos a buscarlas, y apúrense porque parece que va a llover-.

25 minutos después todas las chichas estaban listas, todas estaban en pantalón porque hacía un poco de frío. Salieron, agarraron el auto de Meiling y se fueron para el boulevard, ahí podías encontrar de todo, cuando llegaron decidieron sacar una película de terror, otra de comedia, y una romántica, claro la romántica nunca puede faltar. Volvieron a la casa, y estaban extrañadas porque no había empezado a llover.

Chicas, yo voy a salir a caminar un rato, avísenme cuando arreglen todo para las películas- les dijo Sakura-.

De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado porque seguro que va a empezar a llover, y no queremos que te enfermes- le contesto Tomoyo-.

Esta bien, adiós-.

Adiós- le contestaron todas a la misma vez-.

Y así Sakura se fue a caminar llevo su chaqueta porque cada vez hacía mas frió, empezó a caminar sumisa en sus pensamientos hasta que volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de la casa, empezó a volver hasta que sintió algo que choco en su mejilla.

Que es esto?- se pregunto a si misma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lluvia- Ay no ahora que hago…tendré que correr- y dicho esto empezó a correr hacia la casa, ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte-.

Sakura ya estaba muy cansada, si que había caminado muy lejos de la casa, estuvo corriendo como 15 minutos en la lluvia, hasta que diviso en la lejanía a la casa, esta vez empezó a disminuir su velocidad ya casi cuando estaba llegando vio a una figura acercarse a ella, quien era?, no lo sabía, casi no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse. Estiro su mano para alcanzar a esa persona, y se dio cuenta de quien era.

Sha-o-ran- y dicho esto se desmayo, ya no tenía nada de fuerza en su cuerpo-.

SAKURA!-.

* * *

NO ME MATEN!! Por dejarlo ahí…soy mala! No ven algo….. tatatatan!! MUAJAJAJA no les voy a decir! Es una sorpresa…

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estoy con exámenes finales y después no creo que pueda hacer mucho porque me voy de viaje para navidad y año nuevo, así que espero que sean pacientes si no puedo actualizar entre el ultimo día de mi examen y el día que me voy de viaje.

P.D.:

**_¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS!! Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, por haber tardado tanto, en verdad!. Lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje, y después estaba con unos cursos, y con tareas que me dejaron en el cole para las vacaciones, y después que salía mucho, pero no me maten!, aca actualice por fin!! Y espero que les guste este capitulo, sino me mato jaja no mentira, lo hice mas largo que antes para compensar todo el tiempo que me tardo en hacerlo creo que paso mas de 1 mes, y en verdad les pido mill disculpas.

**Kuzuko** – muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste y que te interese seguir leyendo, ojala que este capitulo te guste.

**LoRrAiNe!! **– lorry tu de nuevo, ves porfin actualiceeee jajajja ojala q lo leas rapido xq sino te mato!!! No mentira, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

**61aD!s **- perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar y que bueno que te guste, espero que este cap tb t guste.

PD: Los personajes de Sakura CC **NO** me pertenecen yo solo los estoy usando para que lean y se entretengan.

* * *

Extraños Sucesos

_Porque me siento tan débil?- preguntaba Sakura- Que fue lo que me paso?_

_Pero siento un calor que me recorre todo el cuerpo, y se siente tan bien. Es como si estuviera recuperando mis fuerzas, pero que es esta fuerza que emerge en el interior de mi cuerpo. Se siente tan familiar, como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes o como si ya lo hubiera visto o sentido._

_Sakura- se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos-._

_Sakura- otra vez la voz-._

_Que es lo que sucede?, y esa voz?- Sakura no entendía nada, que era lo que estaba pasando- me parece tan conocida, es como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes._

_Ya se!, me acuerdo que la escuche en un sueño, pero antes no me había percatado de que me es conocida de otro lado, pero de donde- Sakura cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando-._

_Sakura, tienes que despertar-._

_Despertar?, estoy dormida?- nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaba dormida, ahora todo tenía sentido, estaba en un tipo de niebla, y no se veía nada, solo su figura, y sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube, claro pensó ahora todo tiene sentido._

_Si Sakura, tienes que despertar-._

_Pero como hago eso?, ni siquiera se como llegue acá- le preguntaba Sakura a la voz-._

_Tienes que buscar dentro de ti y encontrarás la salida-._

_Buscar dentro de mi?- dicho esto cerro los ojos y se concentro en algo que la despertara, tardo unos minutos, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser vio una luz, una luz tan cegadora que era difícil llegar a ella, pero algo le decía que esa era la salida, que cuando cruzara eso despertaría y encontraría una respuesta a porque estaba ahí. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando todo se oscureció._

_NO, que ocurrió?, estaba a punto de llegar- Sakura estaba muy débil, toda esa fuerza que sentía que fluía en su ser anteriormente iba disminuyendo, en vez de aumentar. Se sentía desesperada no sabía que hacer, pensaba que cuando esa fuerza se acabara ya no habría nada que hacer, se puso a llorar descontroladamente. Pero fue en ese entonces que sintió que estaba recuperando un poco de esa fuerza perdida, no era mucho pero era suficiente para salir de ese lugar, ella lo sabía, nada era seguro, pero ella sabía que todo estaría bien. Así que se concentro de nuevo y no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuado cruzo ese portal sintió como se despertaba._

Le tomo unos minutos estabilizarse, y moverse, al hacer esto sintió que su mano derecha estaba muy pesada, fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, porque si los abría de repente se iba a marear y desmayar de nuevo. Al abrirlos un poco vio a alguien alado suyo, pero no reconocía quien era, todo se veía borroso y le costaba abrir mas los ojos, de verdad estaba muy débil, pero hizo un esfuerzo y logro abrirlos completamente, parpadeo algunas veces y todo se volvió claro. Vio que la persona que estaba alado de ella era Shaoran, después vio para afuera y se dio cuenta que era de noche, se movió un poco mas y la mano de Shaoran que estaba entrelazada con la suya empezó a moverse. Se levanto de golpe al ver a Sakura viéndolo confundida.

Sakura!- dijo Shaoran de repente- cuando despertaste? Estas bien?-.

Si, estoy bien, acabo de despertarme- decía una Sakura medio confundida- pero que hora es?-.

Son las 10 de la noche, estuviste dormida por 12 horas- decía Shaoran con cara de preocupado, viendo si estaba bien, la miraba de arriba abajo, cosa que incomodaba a Sakura-.

Tanto dormí?- pregunto después poniéndose a pensar un poco- estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo?-

Em…si, me asuste mucho cuando te encontré afuera, y cuándo te vi y te desmayaste me asuste aun mas, y todavía sigo preocupado, estas muy débil- dijo esto muy serio, sabía que el desmayo de Sakura no tenía que ser tomado a la ligera, estuvo mucho tiempo en la lluvia, y eso le pudo haber causado hipotermia-.

Shaoran, gracias por preocuparte, pero ya estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada- como le encantaba que el se preocupara tanto por ella, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse con esa preocupación que el mostraba, era obvio que se iba a preocupar si ella se desmayaba, es algo que cualquier amigo haría no?-.

Entonces si estas cansada deberías descansar un poco mas-.

Si lo sé pero quiero ver a los chicos, y también tengo un poco de hambre- decía Sakura, y al decir lo de la comida un ruido se escapo de su estomago- ya se porque no vamos a la cocina?-.

No, te quedas acá, no te puedes estar moviendo de un lado a otro te digo que estas muy débil todavía. Tengo una idea mejor hacemos esto al revés yo llamo a los chicos así te vienen a ver, y te traigo algo de comer acá- decía tratando de convencerla-.

Tardo unos segundos en contestar, pensando- Esta bien- decía resignada-.

Espérame unos minutos ya vuelvo- y dicho esto Shaoran salió de la habitación a traerle comida a Sakura, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las chicas llegaran-.

SAKURA!- dijeron Tomoyo, Meiling y Chiharu, al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose contra Sakura- Como estas?, Estas lastimada? Como te sientes?

Hola chicas, estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo me siento un poco cansada- decía Sakura para tranquilizar a las tres chicas- oigan y Kei, Takahashi, y Eriol, donde están?-.

Ellos están durmiendo, estaban muy cansados, después de todo lo que paso hoy- le contesto Meiling-.

Chicas, exactamente que pasó hoy?- pregunto Sakura, ya que no sabía nada de lo que sucedió-.

Bueno la cosa fue así, todos estábamos buscándote porque tardabas mucho, estuvimos casi 30 minutos buscándote, pero todos nos cansamos, claro excepto Shaoran, que no iba a parar de buscarte- cuando dijo esto le guiño el ojo a Sakura- bueno pero como todos estábamos muy cansados nos fuimos a la sala a esperar, y como 10 minutos después Shaoran aparece contigo en sus brazos y estabas desmayada nos asustamos mucho, pero Shaoran te llevo inmediatamente a tu habitación y llamamos a un doctor enseguida. Llego el doctor y nos dijo que no había problemas que solo necesitabas descansar, que como habías estado corriendo, estabas deshidratada, y te había dado hipotermia, pero solo era leve, y necesitabas calentarte; también tenías un poco de fiebre así que te inyectaron unos medicamentos y te bajo enseguida. Y bueno pasaban las horas y no te despertabas; Shaoran estuvo al costado tuyo todo el tiempo no se quería despegar de ti, y nosotras veníamos cada hora para ver como estabas, y bueno ahora estamos acá-.

Así que eso fue lo que paso, chicas lo siento mucho, debí haberles hecho caso, y por mi culpa estuvieron tan preocupadas y nos perdimos de la tarde de películas, en verdad lo siento- decía Sakura casi llorando, no le gustaba defraudar a las personas-.

Sakura, no es tu culpa, tu no sabías que hoy iba a llover y menos que iba a ser tan pronto, y lo que menos importa ahora es que nos perdimos la tarde de películas, es mas divertido ver como Shaoran te cuida- Chiharu dijo esto ultimo con una risita medio picara-.

No te rías Chiharu, no es gracioso- decía Sakura medio sonrojada, en ese momento entra Shaoran y como ve que esta medio roja dice-.

Sakura, no me digas que tienes fiebre de nuevo- dijo Shaoran preocupado, y se acerco rápidamente a la cama dejo la bandeja en una mesita y le toco la frente-.

No estoy bien- dijo Sakura más roja todavía-.

No entiendo estás roja, pero no caliente, y no tienes fiebre- decía Shaoran confundido, las tres chicas se reían y Sakura estaba más roja que antes-.

Shaoran déjala en paz no tiene nada, es solo que un comentario la puso así- Sakura quería matar a Meiling por lo que dijo-.

Comentario?- el ya no entendía nada-.

Nada, no importa, chicas no se estaban yendo?- decía Sakura molesta-.

Si, si ya nos vamos, hasta mañana- dijo Tomoyo-.

Bueno acá te traje la comida, ya que estas mejor yo me voy a ir a dormir, si sucede algo llámame al celular, no importa la hora- le decía Shaoran-.

Muchas gracias- le contestaba con su sonrisa mas sincera- por todo Shaoran, porque me cuidaste, y porque me salvaste-.

No tienes porque agradecerme, tampoco iba a dejarte tirada ahí, y que te pasara algo peor, fue una suerte que te encontré, porque sino podría haber sido peor, bueno no te molesto mas y no te preocupes por nada, voy a estar ahí para cuando necesites ayuda- dijo Shaoran tratando de que Sakura no sintiera que le debía un favor, por haberla salvado-.

Bueno pero igualmente gracias-.

Cuando escucho esto nuevamente le dio una sonrisa a Sakura- Buenas noches-.

Buenas noches- y dicho esto Shaoran salió de el cuarto de Sakura cerrando la puerta-.

"_No puede ser mas tierno, pero siento que me está ilusionando mucho, y no quiero eso porque se que voy a terminar lastimada, pero no puedo evitarlo, como quisiera que fuera menos amable conmigo, así me puedo olvidar de el"_- mientras Sakura pensaba esto un semblante triste se le formaba en su cara. Cuando termino la comida que le había traído Shaoran, que de hecho estaba muy rica, se acostó y se quedó dormida profundamente en un minuto, todavía estaba débil y necesitaba recomponerse totalmente, para que al día siguiente estuviera perfecta y no hubiera más preocupaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, como había dormido tanto ya no podía ni soportaba mas estar en cama, cosa rara, y los demás seguían durmiendo por haber estado preocupados por Sakura todo el día anterior. Mientras que desayunaba se le ocurrió una magnifica idea iría de compras para hacer pasteles para todos, y para mas tarde hacer esa tarde y noche de películas que tendrían que haber hecho el día anterior.

Cuando Sakura termino de desayunar fue a su cuarto busco su cartera y salió a hacer sus compras. Le tomo 1 hora comprar todo lo que necesitaba, al llegar a la mansión ya eran las 9 y le tomaría 1 hora hacer los 2 pasteles y después el tiempo de cocción necesarios. Decidió hacer una de chocolate y otra de fresas. La de chocolate especialmente para Shaoran porque sabía que era su favorito, y era una forma de agradecimiento por haberla cuidado toda la noche. Y la de fresas le gustaba a todos entonces decidió hacerla un poco mas grande. Pasada la hora decidió ir afuera a sentarse en el balcón, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás.

Tomoyo, buenos días, como dormiste?- preguntaba Sakura muy feliz-.

Buenos días para ti también Sakura, dormí muy bien y tu?- le respondía Tomoyo-.

También dormí muy bien-.

Veo que te levantaste muy temprano. A por cierto estas horneando algo no?, porque se siente un olor tan rico- decía Tomoyo ya comiéndose el aire, porque todavía no había desayunado-.

Si estoy haciendo pasteles, como me cuidaron tanto ayer decidí agradecerles con unos pasteles- dijo con su sonrisa más alegre- y también estaba pensando que como ayer no pudimos hacer nuestra tarde de películas, que la podríamos hacer hoy-.

Me parece estupendo. Creo que es muy tarde, iré a despertar a todos y después podríamos ir de compras para la fiesta- decía Tomoyo-.

Fiesta?, cuando?- preguntaba Sakura confundida-.

Dentro de 2 días va a haber una fiesta en el club de yates que está por acá cerca. Meiling me contó ayer, pero por desgracia no te puedo hacer el vestido, porque el que te estoy haciendo para la noche de disfraces que es dentro de 1 semana me ocupa mucho tiempo- decía triste-.

Je, Je- decía Sakura con una risa medio nerviosa- pero Tomoyo si te toma mucho tiempo no deberías tomarte las molestias de hacerlo, podríamos comprar otro-.

Pero como me dices eso!, si yo te estoy haciendo tu vestido y hasta ahora voy 1 semana y voy en la mitad recién, quieres que lo tire y perder todo ese tiempo para nada?, mira que no resistiría eso, me ha costado tanto trabajo- dijo "poniéndose a llorar"-.

No, no, esta bien, puedes terminarlo, medio nerviosa, no le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, y menos a su mejor amiga-.

Que bueno!, entonces voy a ir a despertar a los demás, desayunamos y nos vamos de compras!, que emoción- Tomoyo no podía estar más feliz, aunque no podía confeccionarle un vestido le elegiría el que a ella le gustara, y como sabía que Sakura confiaba plenamente en ella, no tendría problemas-.

Mientras Tomoyo subía las escaleras, Sakura se quedaba pensando, _"Pero si es una fiesta con quién iré, Tomoyo tiene a Eriol, Meiling a Kei, Chiharu a takahashi, Shaoran seguramente irá con alguien, pero yo?, no conozco a nadie por aquí, creo que Tomoyo me comprara un vestido para nada, porque seguramente no voy a ir, tendría que ocurrir un milagro. Podría ser que conociera a alguien en estos dos días, pero eso e imposible. Creo que tendré que quedarme en la casa, mientras que los demás se divierten."_. Y asís e quedó por un tiempo, pensando, últimamente lo hacía mucho, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sakura?- le pregunto Meiling- Sakura!?-.

Que- que pasa?- le dio Sakura asustada-.

No me respondías y ya nos vamos de compras-.

A si, si, busco mi cartera y vamos- Sakura subió apresuradamente a su habitación tomo su cartera, y bajo corriendo abajo, ya todos estaban en sus autos, los chicos iban por su lado y las chicas por el suyo, los que manejaban eran Shaoran y Meiling-.

Llegamos!, nosotras vamos a Jovani, a Badgley Mischka, a Clarisse, a Mori Lee, ay!, hay tantos lugares para ir que me mareo. y ustedes a donde quieran, no conozco lugares de trajes para hombres así que busquen ustedes. Buenos nos vamos, adiós, nos vemos en 3 horas en la cafetería de abajo- dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada y dicho esto se las llevo a la fuerza apresuradamente-.

Vaya que Tomoyo se pone hiperactiva cuando se trata de vestidos, creo que tendrías que controlarla un poco- le decía Kei riéndose-.

Si amigo, va a terminar matando a todas las chicas y que haremos nosotros sin ellas?- decía Takahashi-.

Exactamente, y después nos investigaran por asesinato triple- dijo Shaoran siguiéndole el juego a los otros dos-.

Bueno chicos basta, están hablando de mi chica- al decir esto se tapo la boca y dijo- oops?

Como que tu chica?, desde cuando es tuya?- le preguntaba Shaoran, esperando a ver q respondía ahora-.

Si Eriol Hiragizawa, te atrapamos, ahora confiesa, o le contamos a Tomoyo que tiene dueña- le decía Kei desafiadoramente-.

Por cierto chicos, sabían que en la época de la piedra, las mujeres siempre tenían dueño y se podían comprar a diferentes precios- mientras decía esto Shaoran se quedaba con cara de QUE!?, y Eriol le siguió la corriente para que no le preguntaran mas- si chicos Yamazaki tiene razón en la antigüedad las mujeres eran como objetos.

Basta los dos!, dejen de decir mentiras y Eriol responde lo que te preguntamos- le dijo Kei a los dos enojado-.

Era mentira?, pero parecía tan real!- decía Shaoran inocentemente-.

Ay amigo cuando vas a aprender que lo que dicen estos dos nunca es verdad- le respondía Kei resignado, sabía que nunca aprendería y que siempre se creería todo- pero bueno cambiando de tema RESPONDE HIRAGISAWA!.

Esta bien, esta bien- y empezó a explicar todo- es que con Tomoyo hemos tenido un par de citas, pero nunca nada serio, y me di cuenta de que me enamore de ella- cuando dijo esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque sabían que le parecía linda y que le gustaba un poco pero no sabían que la amara- vamos chicos no me miren así, hubiera pasado igualmente, bueno terminando de contarles, pensaba en la fiesta decirle lo que siento- cuando termino de contar todo dijo- uff! Que bueno se siente contar esto, se lo tenía que decir a alguien porque si no iba a explotar.

Vaya amigo nunca creí que iba tan seria la cosa- le decía Shaoran mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda-.

Yo tampoco, pero bueno paso- le contestaba Eriol-.

Si, y por cierto, y cuanto falta para que le digas a Sakura lo que sientes?- le preguntaba Kei, expectativo por su respuesta-.

Yo no siento nada por Sakura- molesto y nervioso- solo amistad, una buena amistad, _"si solo eso siento por Sakura no?"_- esto último lo estaba pensando-.

Vamos amigo, si es obvio que amas a Sakura- le decía Eriol, cansado de que siempre lo negara-.

Si, aparte algún día tendrás que aceptarlo, y también decírselo- decía Yamazaki-.

Basta!, les digo que no siento nada mas que amistad por Sakura, ya dejen de molestar, y ahora vamos a comprar los trajes, que al final vamos a tardar mas que las chicas- les dijo Shaoran tratando de convencerlos, y cambiando de tema para que no le preguntaran más sobre Sakura. El sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero no sabía que, pero en verdad eso era lo que el pensaba, ya que si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo-.

Bueno, vamos- dijeron los otros tres al unísono resignados, creían que Shaoran nunca iba a aceptar los sentimientos que tenía hacía Sakura, pero estaban muy equivocados, porque pronto se daría cuenta de ellos-.

* * *

Bueno chicas acá estamos en Badgley Mischka- les decía Tomoyo-.

Wow, que lindo Tomoyo, la tienda es gigante, pero no crees que los vestidos acá son muy caros?- le preguntaba Sakura-.

Y que importa con tal de que sean lindos?- le contestaba Meiling-.

Exacto, si es lindo no importa el precio- decía Tomoyo-.

Esta bien- decía Sakura con una risa medio nerviosa-.

Haber Sakura: vestido rosa, Meiling: rojo, Chiharu: azul marino, y yo: verde. Listo ya están los colores así que empiecen a buscar- les decía Tomoyo muy emocionada-.

Y dicho esto empezaron a buscar, Tomoyo sacaba todos los vestidos que tenían su color, al igual que Meiling, Chiharu sacaba los que le gustaban, pero Sakura no sabía que sacar, Tomoyo siempre elegía sus vestidos y los hacía, pero ella nunca los buscaba, solo se los probaba y decidía con Tomoyo cual le quedaba mejor, así que solo saco 3 vestidos, de los miles que había. Cuando Tomoyo vio los pocos vestidos que Sakura eligió, fue y busco unos 15 más. Cuando cada una tenía sus vestidos se los probaron y cada vez que se ponían uno salían y los "modelaban" en frente de los grandes espejos que había. Cuando terminaron de probarse los vestidos entre todas decidieron cual vestidos llevar. Iban a ir a las otras tiendas pero todas encontraron un vestido que les encanto y no quisieron irse sin llevárselo.

Cuando terminaron las compras fueron a comprar accesorios y sandalias, eso les llevo 1 hora más. Después de eso fueron derecho a la cafetería porque sabían que los chicos estarían esperando, ya había pasado un poquito más de 3 horas, y seguramente estarían hartos de esperar tanto, obviamente a las chicas no les importaba mucho, pero igualmente tenían que volver.

Por fin!, volvieron, que tanto hacían?- les preguntaba Eriol-.

Compras- le respondían todas-.

Si claro, que acaso se compraron todo el shopping?- le decía Kei, viendo todas las bolsas que traían, aparte de las cajas en donde estaban los vestidos-.

Y ustedes?- le decía Chiharu-.

Bueno ahora hay que volver, tenemos que comer y ya es tarde- les decía Meiling-.

Oigan no prefieren comer acá, y después volvemos a la casa?- les decía Shaoran-.

Mmm… si podría ser, pero esta vez nosotras elegimos el lugar- le contestaba Sakura-.

Esta bien, entonces vamos- y dicho esto se fueron todos a comer a un restaurante no tan elegante como los de los otros días, pero que igualmente se comía muy bien. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron directo a la mansión, ya que les faltaba acomodar toda la ropa que compraron para que no se arrugara, y también para preparar la tarde y noche de películas.

Ya son las 8 no quieren que empecemos a ver las películas?- decía Shaoran-.

Si pero con cual empezamos- le respondía Sakura-.

No se elijan ustedes-.

Esta bien- pensaba Sakura, pero Chiharu se le adelanto y dijo- ya se!, primero vemos la de comedia, después la romántica, y la terror al final!-.

Me parece bien- le decía Yamazaki-.

Entonces que empiece la función!- decía Meiling muy emocionada-.

Cuando Meiling dijo eso fueron a buscar la comida, las gaseosas y todos se sentaron en los sillones, como eran muchos decidieron que algunos se sentarían en el sillón y los demás en el piso con almohadones. Y las que decidieron como se sentarían fueron Meiling y Tomoyo. Cuatro se sentarían en el sillón y los otros cuatro en el piso, entonces sería Sakura en una esquina del sillón alado Shaoran, después Chiharu y al costado Yamazaki. En el piso estarían Kei, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol.

La primera película sería Los Fockers, la segunda Shakespeare apasionado, y la de terror sería Horros en Amityville.

Cuando terminaron de ver las dos primeras películas era la 1 de la mañana pero siguieron con el "maratón de películas". Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa por la siguiente película, y Shaoran obviamente lo noto.

Sakura estas bien?- le pregunto bajito porque la película de terror ya estaba empezando-.

Si, es que me da mucho miedo ver esta película- le contestaba temblando porque las primeras imágenes de la película eran un poco fuertes-.

No te preocupes, yo estoy acá no va a pasar nada, si te asustas mucho puedes agarrar mi mano-.

Gracias- en verdad estaba muy agradecida, ella sabía que el la conocía y sabía que podía contar con el así que ella sostuvo su mano en toda la película, pero cuando llego al final, en donde unas manos salen del piso y absorben a una chiquita, se asusto tanto que tuvo que abrazar a Shaoran. Y mientras iba subiendo la cabeza lo vio muy serio, mientras sostenían la mirada se iban acercando más y más, hasta que sentían la respiración del otro, hasta que…

* * *

Bueno y que les parecio?, ya se que lo deje en una parte muy interesante, pero lo dejo ahí para que lo sigan leyendo, jaja tipico novela jaja, pero bueno no kiero que se angustien, me maten, o se maten ustedes por no leer mas (no me hagan caso), voy a tratar de actualizar mas pronto y espero que les aya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos!.

P.D.:

_**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo!, se que deben odiarme por tardar tanto, pero empeze el cole, y dejan muchas tareas, y tambien me la paso leyendo otros fanfics, y tambien viendo animes en youtube, pero no se preocupen no me he aburrido, todavía hay muchas sorpresas que van a venir, pero no les puedo prometer que avance muy rapido el fanfic asi que me van a tener que tener paciencia jeje pero weno ahora con el fanfic

**Kizuko**- perdon por tardar tanto otra vez, pero la verdad que no tengo casi tiempo, bueno gracias port u review, y espero que te guste el cap, jeje y lo hize mas largo tambien

**LoRrAiNe!!**- lorryyyyyyyyy jeje gracias tb por tu review, y ak tienes otro cap d extraños sucesos jejeje, tarde mucho mucho no? Weno sorry sorry pro ya m conoces jeje

* * *

Extraños Sucesos

Ejem- se aclararon la garganta Eriol y Kei, y cuando hicieron esto Tomoyo y Meiling le pegaron en la cabeza, por haber arruinado un momento tan romántico-.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban tan concentrados en cada uno que apenas escucharon lo que hicieron Eriol y Kei; Sakura fue la primera en darse vuelta seguida por Shaoran, que cuando notaron a todos viéndolos con caras picaras y se preguntaron porque los miraban así se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca y a centímetros de besarse, al darse cuenta de esto se separaron inmediatamente muy rojos.

Bueno creo que será mejor ir a acostarnos- decían las tres chicas llevándose a todos lejos de Sakura y Shaoran-.

Sa-sakura…perdón por lo que p-paso- decía Shaoran muy apenado-.

N-no, te preocupes, fue m-mi culpa-tratando de calmarse- si no fuera tan miedosa no te hubiera abrasado y nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo suspirando ruidosamente-.

No, esta bien, no es tu culpa ser así- le dijo Shaoran tratando de cambiar de tema-.

Que?, me estas llamando miedosa?- dijo enojada-.

P-pero si tu- pero no pudo terminar porque vio a Sakura riéndose-.

Es mentira, si te acabo de decir que lo era, bueno creo que ya es tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir- Sakura todavía seguía riéndose, porque la cara que había puesto Shaoran de asustado por haber hecho algo mal fue muy graciosa-.

Si tienes razón, bueno entonces hasta mañana, dulces sueños- dijo Shaoran y al terminar se fue directamente a su cuarto-.

Hasta mañana- dijo Sakura en un susurro- _"Por que tiene que ser tan tierno conmigo, no quiero que sea así, me hace mal, pero yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, cuando se pone así, me siento tan bien en ese momento, que no veo la realidad, y me dejo llevar, si solo pudiera olvidar todo lo que paso. No es justo que me pase esto nunca le hice daño a nadie, porque entonces me tienen que dañar a mi, no lo entiendo y creo que nunca lo entenderé. Pero… no BASTA!, tengo que dejar de pensar en todo esto, tengo que alejarme de el, no creo que lo comprenda porque de la noche a la mañana voy a cambiar, pero será por mi bien, y el de el?_- se pregunto-_ no, el no siente nada por mi, no le va a importar, estoy segura, ahora creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir, pero… tengo miedo!!!!!, YA SE!, voy a dormir con Tomoyo _- poniéndose a pensar-_ ay pero que tonta si duermo con ella, pero como todos estos días por una u otro motivo nunca estaba conmigo cuando me dormía entonces me olvide, jeje bueno ahí vamos"-_ al terminar prendió todas las luces que estaban en su camino y cada vez que iba dejando un lugar la apagaba y corría a la luz, haciendo esto llego corriendo a su habitación y vio que Tomoyo estaba despierta esperándola-.

Y?- le pregunto Tomoyo expectante-.

Y que?- le respondió Sakura tratando de evitar el tema-.

Como que y que?, que fue lo que paso con Shaoran?, que te dijo?- siguió Tomoyo, no iba a evitar que evadiera el tema-.

Ah eso, no paso nada, solo me dijo perdón y yo le dije que no importaba que fue mi culpa por ser tan miedosa etc., etc. etc.- no prestándole tanta atención a la chica que estaba su costado-.

Ay, solo eso?, pero…- pensó antes de decir algo que no debía- no, no nada no importa-.

Esta bien, bueno me cambio y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano porque vamos a ir a pasear en yate, no te acuerdas?- le decía Sakura-.

Si, si me acuerdo, tienes razón, bueno buenas noches- le respondía su amiga bostezando-.

Hasta mañana- y al despedirse las dos, Sakura fue rápidamente al walk-in closet, a ponerse el pijama, para poder dormir cómodamente. Terminó de cambiarse y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y directo a la cama, le tardo unos 5 minutos pero se durmió inmediatamente-.

* * *

"_Porque hay tanta gente a mí alrededor- pensaba Sakura- ahí está Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran, y los demás, pero porque a las otras personas no les veo la cara?- se preguntaba- creo que será mejor que vaya a donde están todos"-._

_Esperen chicos- les gritaba Sakura, pero parecía que no la escuchaban y cada uno tomaba su propio camino- ESPEREN!- seguía gritando, hasta que empezó a ver que estaban desapareciendo, solo ellos, sus amigos, y las demás personas no parecían notarlo- CHICOS!!- Sakura estaba desesperada, y empezaba a llorar descontroladamente-._

_NO SE VAYAN!- gritaba- "Porque se van?, que acaso no quieren verme?"-._

_Claro que quieren verte, solo tienes que comprender lo que está sucediendo- decía una voz-._

_Tu, tu de nuevo!, por favor necesito que me digas quién eres, necesito saberlo- le pedía Sakura desesperadamente-._

_Todo a su tiempo, tienes que tener paciencia, ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien-._

"_Todo va a estar bien"- pensaba Sakura-._

_Si todo va a estar bien, ese es tu dicho no?- le decía la voz, como si leyera los pensamientos-._

_Si lo es, pero como va a estar bien, no entiendo porque mis amigos desaparecieron?- preguntaba Sakura-._

_Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, cuando despiertes te darás cuenta de lo que significa este sueño-.

* * *

_

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano porque iban a partir a las 8.30, entonces a las 8 ya todos se habían bañado, cambiado y habían bajado a desayunar. Con las "maletas"- no eran muchas cosas las que tenían que llevar, solo un poco de ropa (para un día no mas), comida, bloqueador, bronceador, etc.- no había problema porque las habían hecho a penas se levantaron, pero cuando estaban por salir…

Tomoyo!, no viste mi libro y mi collar?- le preguntaba preocupada Sakura-.

No Sakura, no estaba en la mesa de la habitación?- le dijo Tomoyo-.

No, ya lo busque por todos lados y no lo encuentro- cada vez inquietándose mas- estoy muy preocupada, sabes que es muy importante para mi-.

Si, si lo se, ven vamos te ayudare a buscarlo, pero es muy grande la casa, hay que decirle a los demás- fueron a buscar a todos los chicos para que ayudaran a buscar el preciado libro de Sakura-.

Chicos!, esperen!, tienen que ayudarnos a buscar mi libro, y mi collar- les decía a todos Sakura-.

Como es el libro y el collar?- le preguntaba Meiling-.

El libro es rosa con bordes en dorado, y el collar tiene forma circular, adentro tiene una estrella, y unas alas que sobresalen de la parte circular, por favor lo necesito!-.

No te preocupes ahora lo empezamos a buscar y seguro lo encontramos rápido- le decía Meiling tratando de calmarla, ya que estaba muy alterada-.

Gracias- y así empezaron a buscar esas dos cosas tan preciadas para Sakura, estuvieron haciéndolo por media hora y no lograron encontrarlo, Sakura ya estaba al borde del llanto, no podía darse el lujo de perder esos dos objetos-.

Sakura por favor no llores, ya los vamos a encontrar- trataba de tranquilizarla Tomoyo-.

Pero, porque son tan importantes esos objetos?, no entiendo- le preguntaba Meiling confundida, las chicas estaban en la sala, y los chicos todavía seguían buscando-.

Es que… el libro y el collar me los dejó mi mamá antes de morir diciendo que los cuidara mucho que eran muy importantes para ella y que seguramente para mi también lo serían, aunque todavía no se que significa, y me dijo que me ayudaría en muchas cosas, y también a comprender, pero solo tiene escrituras que no entiendo, y el collar paso de generación en generación, y era de mi bisabuela, después pasó a mi mamá y ahora a mi, por eso no lo puedo perder porque son cosas que mi mamá quería mucho, y aunque no sean las únicas cosas que tenga de ella, son las más importantes- se sintió un poco más aliviada al revelar esto, la única que lo sabía era Tomoyo, y ya que sucedió esto decidió contárselo a las demás- _"Mamá por favor, ayúdame a encontrar el libro, o por lo menos a alguien, pero que no lo haya perdido!, estoy muy preocupada, LO NECESITO!, con ese libro y ese collar siento que estas cerca de mí mas que con tus fotos, tu ropa, tus joyas, y todo lo demás, esas dos cosas son las únicas que no me hacen extrañarte tanto, por favor, te lo ruego, haz que lo encuentre, siento que no está acá en la casa, lo necesito, tu lo sabes, por favor…"_-.

Sakura- pero nadie respondía-.

Sakura…Sakura!- seguía sin responder-.

SAKURA!!- y con este grito reaccionó, estaba pidiéndole tanto a su mama que le ayudara a encontrar las cosas que se olvido del mundo, y estaba profundamente sumisa en sus pensamientos, que no le hacía caso a nadie-.

Que?, que pasa?- preguntaba aturdida-.

Encontré tu libro y tu collar- le decía Shaoran con una sonrisa-.

QUE?, ENCERIO? GRACIAS!!!- y se tiro encima de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con esto Shaoran se puso un poco rojo-.

D-de na-nada-.

Donde los encontraste?- le preguntaba Sakura agarrando los dos objetos, y no quitándole la mirada de encima-_"porque siento que ya pasó esto?, pero no es posible porque nunca perdí ni mi libro ni el collar, creo que tendré que dejar pasar este sentimiento, no debe ser nada"_ -.

Estaban en mi closet, en una de las vitrinas donde tengo objetos valiosos, y la verdad no se como fue a parar ahí- decía pensando en la forma que pudo haber aparecido allí-.

Muchas gracias de nuevo- le decía Sakura con la sonrisa más grande que podía poner-.

Bueno ya que estamos todos listos no les parece bien que ya vayamos yendo?, porque si no se va a hacer muy tarde y no vamos a disfrutar del día- decía Eriol, y todos salieron para ir al puerto, todos los chicos se habían reunido en la sala al escuchar los gritos de Sakura, cuando Shaoran había encontrado las cosas, así que no tuvieron que buscar a nadie-,

Se subieron todos en dos autos como siempre, las chicas en el de Meiling y los chicos en el de Shaoran, no tardaron mucho en llegar, habrán sido 10 o 15 minutos, y apenas llegaron, fueron inmediatamente al yate, cuando lo vieron se quedaron maravillados con lo grande que era. Apenas entraron vieron puro lujo. Shaoran llevo a los chicos a sus habitaciones y Meiling a las chicas. Tomoyo y Sakura compartirían un cuarto de dos camas, y Meiling y Chiharu otro cuarto con dos camas, que era el que estaba al costado del de Sakura. Los chicos iban a dormir así: Shaoran en el piso del medio en donde estaba la habitación mas grande, que pertenecía a el, desde que compraron el yate, después estaba Eriol, en el cuarto de enfrente de Sakura con Takahashi y por ultimo Kei, en el cuarto enfrente del de Meiling.

Cuando se instalaron fueron a conocer el yate. En el tercer piso (El de más arriba) estaba el Penthouse, el Lounge de observación y también un balcón con un Jacuzzi que estaba en la parte de atrás por donde se podía bajar al segundo piso, y también a la parte de adelante del yate en donde había lugares para tomar sol. En el segundo piso (El del medio) estaba la habitación principal, el lobby, una galería, un bar, un salón y otra terraza. Y por último en el tercer piso esta el cuarto del capitán, un closet para dos personas, dos cuartos para dos personas cada uno, También hay dos cuartos más que son un poco más grandes igualmente para dos personas cada uno.

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo grande y hermoso que era el yate, y ya que el día estaba tas lindo decidieron ir algunos al Jacuzzi y otros a tomar sol. Cuando decidieron esto fueron a cambiase, pero Sakura no encontraba su traje de baño, así que mientras lo buscaba todos los demás fueron a divertirse. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos, y Shaoran fue a buscarla para ver si se había perdido o que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llego a su cuarto encontró la puerta entreabierta, y estaba a punto de abrirla, pero escucho a Sakura hablando con alguien.

Si estoy bien- le respondía Sakura-.

…

Y por aya? Como están todos?- le preguntaba Sakura

…

A que bueno- le respondía Sakura con una sonrisa-.

…

No, sabes que no puedo, es muy complicado, lo haré cuando vuelva-.

…

Si ya lo se, pero no me obligues y menos ahora-.

…

Gracias- le respondía Sakura con otra sonrisa, sabiendo que lo/la había convencido-.

…

Digamos que si… pero no te enojes- dudaba si debía contarle o no- emm… bueno el libro de mamá y el collar que me dejó desaparecieron-.

…

No, no, espera, no te preocupes, ya los encontré, no paso nada grave, y si se que son importantes porque es lo único importante que me dejo mamá, pero no te preocupes no va a volver a pasar-.

…

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta y Sakura se sobresalto.

Te llamo más tarde u otro día, nos vemos, chau, saludos a todos- le decía Sakura rápido-.

…

Es-estabas escuchando?- le preguntaba Sakura a Shaoran-.

Si, pero no quise hacerlo, solo venía a buscarte porque tardabas mucho, pero ya veo porque- le contestaba Shaoran un poco molesto, aunque no se le notaba-.

Jeje, es que justo cuando encuentro mi traje de baño, que por cierto no puedo creer que haya tardado encontrarlo tanto, me llaman de mi casa- decía Sakura, porque aunque no se le notara el enojo a Shaoran, parecía medió incomodo el ambiente, o mejor dicho se estaba volviendo incómodo y tenso-.

A ok, bueno, mejor vístete rápido porque después vamos a comer y me imagino que querrás meterte al Jacuzzi o tomar sol-.

Si, si gracias, voy en un segundito--.

Esta bien, nos vemos arriba- y al decir esto Shaoran saló del cuarto hacia el segundo piso-.

Uff, pensé que había escuchado todo, me asuste, tendré que ser mas cuidadosa, y cerrar siempre las puertas, sino me puede ir mal- y mientras que decía esto se metió al baño y se cambió-.

10 minutos después estaba subiendo al segundo piso, cuando llego, vio a Tomoyo, sentada en un sillón escuchando música y viendo unas revistas. Meiling y Chiharu tomando sol, y los chicos estaban en el mar bañándose.

Tomoyo- decía Sakura esperando una respuesta- Tomoyo!- pero no le contestaba, estaba tan concentrada en la revista y en su música que para ella era lo único que existía- TOMOYOO!!!-.

Que pasa?- le preguntaba medio asustada, había sido tan fuerte el grito que "casi le revienta el tímpano", aunque estuviera escuchando música, así que cuando oyó el grito dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a su mejor amiga-.

Me llamaron de casa- le decía Sakura-.

Enserio?, y que te dijo?- preguntaba Tomoyo intrigada y un poco preocupada-.

No nada serio solo quería saber como estaba y si había pasado algo interesante- decía Sakura, y parecía medio cansada, como si siempre pasara lo mismo, y siempre la llamaran-.

Así que le contaste lo del libro y el collar-.

Si, jeje, casi me mata, y ni siquiera me dejó terminar de contar todo y ya empezó a gritarme, y casi me quedo sorda, me pregunto cuando aprenderá a escuchar antes de hablar, y a tratarme con más respeto, es muy chico como para hablarme así, me pregunto a quien saldrá con ese carácter tan explosivo- al terminar de decir esto respiro profundamente y dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca-.

Tienes que tenerle paciencia, el se preocupa por ti, no puedes culparlo por eso, aparte que haría el sin ti, no puede vivir sin ti, eres como su corazón, y sabes que siempre cuando te pase algo el va a estar ahí por ti, entonces tenle más paciencia, aunque el no la tenga contigo- le decía Tomoyo tranquilamente, sin impacientarse-.

Si, lo se, lo se, es que nunca lo voy a entender, y tenerle paciencia, pero bueno cambiando de tema, que estuvieron haciendo mientras yo pasaba por un momento de estrés, jeje- le decía Sakura, riéndose-.

No mucho, Takahashi contando historias y Chiharu pegándole, Meiling y Kei juntos, y Shaoran en el mar-.

Creo que te está faltando alguien- le decía Sakura, con ojos pícaros-.

Quien será?, a si Eriol, bueno el también estaba en el mar con Shaoran- decía tratando de evitar el tema-.

Vamos Tomoyo, te conozco desde que nacimos creo, y aunque sea muy despistada puedo entender esto, porque no me dices lo que te pasa?- decía Sakura, teniéndole paciencia a su mejor amiga, siempre fue un problema hablar de estas cosas con ella, a veces podía ser tan reservada, igual que ella-.

Esta bien- dijo con un suspiro- Tu sabes que lo amo, pero no puedo decirle, no se si siente lo mismo por mi, el siempre es muy amable conmigo, pero también lo es con los demás. Yo puedo darme cuenta de casi todo, pero esto me supera, y no puedo hacerlo, es como si fuera imposible ver a través de el, siempre es tan misterioso, que nunca se lo que esta pensando- dijo Tomoyo, suspirando de nuevo, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, habían tenido algunas veces estas conversaciones, pero pasaba mucho tiempo desde que las volvieran a tener, Tomoyo ya llevaba un tiempo enamorada de Eriol, primero no se daba cuenta, pero decidió que no era bueno engañarse a si misma, y que era mejor aceptar las cosas como eran, y no darle más vueltas. Desde ese entonces, no ha actuado diferente enfrente de Eriol, siempre actúa tan tranquila que nadie diría que esta enamorada de él. Pero también es una forma de tratar de entenderlo un poco más, porque siempre es tan misterioso, y reservado, bueno menos con Shaoran, que nunca se puede saber lo que piensa o lo que siente-.

Si tienes razón, pero Tomoyo tienes que tener mas confianza en ti misma, que pasa si esta locamente enamorado de ti?, le darías una oportunidad, no?- le preguntaba Sakura, tratando de animarla y de darle esperanzas-.

Si le daría una oportunidad, aunque lo dudo pero bueno. Ahora cambiando de tema, tu como vas con Shaoran?- le preguntaba Tomoyo, no era que quería cambiar de tema, pero sentía que no había nada más que hablar sobre ella y Eriol. Tomoyo siempre ha estado tratando de que Shaoran y Sakura se junten, y que admitan sus sentimientos, o bueno por lo menos Shaoran, porque Sakura ya se había dado cuenta, pero ahora estaba tratando de olvidarlo-.

Bien creo, como siempre, es tan lindo conmigo que me confunde más y hace que me sienta peor, pero no se como evitarlo, creo que de ahora en adelante voy a tener que ignorarlo- le decía Sakura triste-.

Y yo creo, como siempre que estas mal. Sakura se que te duele porque piensas que no siente nada por ti, pero deberías ver como te mira, como siempre esta preocupado por ti, y como te busca con la mirada. Tal vez deberías darle tiempo y ver lo que pasa- le decía Tomoyo tratando de convencerla antes de que hiciera esa tontería-.

Tomoyo ya estoy cansada de esperar y que no pase nada, mira hagamos esto, voy a hacerme la indiferente con el, por un tiempo, a ver como reacciona. Si no le importa voy a seguir así hasta que me olvide completamente de el y si siempre me pregunta que me pasa, o se ve muy preocupado, o no se lo que sea que pase que demuestre que le preocupa que este así dejo de actuar así y ahí veré que hago después, ok?- le preguntaba Sakura, para ver si su plan podía funcionar-.

Mmm… no se Sakura- decía Tomoyo dudosa-.

Vamos, no es tan malo- le decía Sakura con cara tierna-.

Esta bien, esta bien, pero conste que no estoy muy convencida- Tomoyo decía tratando de convencerla de lo contrario-.

No te preocupes, se que va a funcionar, no se el resultado pero estoy segura que va a funcionar-.

Esta bien, esta bien-.

Señoritas, la comida esta servida- les decía el mayordomo-.

Gracias, ahora vamos- contestaba Tomoyo-.

Las dos chicas se pararon y fueron al comedor, todos estaban sentados menos Shaoran y Eriol, que al parecer se estaban bañando. Todos estaban esperando a los dos chicos mientras que hablaban animadamente, cuando llegaron se sentaron y a los cinco minutos les levaron la comida. Hablaron, comieron, se rieron, etc, pero Shaoran notaba algo extraño en Sakura, la veía algo distante, pero solo con el, con los demás estaba normal, y siempre que trataba de entablar una conversación con ella, ella casi no hablaba y la terminaba bastante rápido. Mientras que hablaban de que tan lindo era el yate, y que era gigante, todos estaban desanimados por que se tenían que volver hoy, así que a Shaoran se le ocurrió una idea.

Oigan, chicos tengo una idea, que les parece si por hoy nos quedamos a dormir acá y volvemos mañana para el almuerzo- les decía Shaoran a todos-.

SI!- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo-.

Pero no tenemos nada de ropa- decía Chiharu, desilusionada-.

No te preocupes yo les presto, tengo bastante en mi closet- le decía Meiling-.

Que bien!-.

Y bueno yo les puedo prestar a ustedes amigos- le decía Shaoran a Eriol, Kei y Yamazaki-.

Entonces está decidido nos quedamos aquí hasta mañana, si!- decía Tomoyo-.

Terminaron de comer y otra vez, algunos se fueron al jacuzzi, otros a tomar sol, Tomoyo a seguir leyendo revistas de moda, y los que quedaban al mar.

Mientras que Tomoyo leía Eriol empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero de nuevo ella estaba tan concentrada en su música y en la revista que no lo vio venir. Pero en vez de que Eriol le gritara como lo hizo Sakura, le quitó el audífono del oído.

QUIEN…!?- empezó a decir Tomoyo pero se detuvo en seco cuando vió de quién se trataba-.

Lo siento Tomoyo, pero necesito preguntarte algo- decía Eriol con esa mirada misteriosa-.

Si, dime- decía Tomoyo lo más calmada posible, la verdad la conversación que había tenido con Sakura, mas temprano la había dejado un poco nerviosa, y seguramente se imaginaba que algo de lo que hablaron se haría realidad-.

Bueno quería saber que tipo de regalos le gustan a las mujeres, por ejemplo a ti, que te gustaría que te regalaran?- le preguntaba Eriol-.

Emm… bu-bueno, no se la verdad, creo que cualquier cosa, con tal de que la persona en verdad desee regalarme algo, es decir que venga del corazón, no que sea por obligación- le contestó Tomoyo-.

Entonces que te parece si le regalo a una de mis mas queridas amigas un collar de plata con un dije de peridoto (es una piedra verde)- le preguntaba Eriol-.

Me parece bien-.

Muchas gracias Tomoyo me salvaste- y cuando dijo esto le dio un beso en el cachete y de nuevo volvió al mar-.

"_Oh por Dios!, Eriol no hizo lo que acaba de hacer, estoy alucinando, es…es…es…ni si quiera se lo que es, pero porque lo hizo, en verdad le serví de mucha ayuda?, si ni siquiera le ayude, solo le dije en pocas palabras que regale cualquier cosa, ay! Y si ese regalo es o será para mi?, no, no, no Tomoyo, contrólate, puede ser para cualquier persona, no te hagas ilusiones, pero si el regalo fuera para alguien que no fuera yo, porque me pregunto a mi?, si también está Sakura, Meiling y Chiharu; no, no, no, no me preguntó a mi porque el regalo va a ser para mí, seguramente me pregunto porque me tiene más confianza, y porque las demás están ocupada. Pero y ese beso?, porque me beso, ay no!, tampoco tengo que volverme loca por eso, seguramente lo hizo porque mi ayuda le pareció útil?_- pensó Tomoyo, tratando de encontrar el porque de las acciones de Eriol-.

Tomoyo!, no puedo creerlo!, que fue eso?- le preguntaba Sakura histérica- lo vi todo!-.

Sakura, me asustaste, no fue nada, solo vino para preguntarme que tipo de regalos le gustaba a una chica, y al final me agradeció y me dio un beso en el cachete nada más- le dijo Tomoyo un poco más tranquila ahora-.

Como que nada más!?- decía Sakura histérica- te dio un beso!, y aunque no fue en la boca, fue un beso!, y no tenía porque hacerlo, normalmente se dan besos cuando uno se despide, pero no cuando alguien le pide un consejo y más por un regalo-.

Podría ser, tal vez estaba muy desesperado, y nadie le había dado consejos, y no sabía que hacer-.

Ay, vamos Tomoyo, no digas esas cosas, no trates de convencerte de que fue solo una tontería, te apuesto que te estás muriendo por dentro de la felicidad, y de la confusión también, pero estás tratando de convencerte que fue solo por un acto de desesperación, como tu dices, por haberle dado un consejo- le decía Sakura, para que dejara de engañarse a si misma y que entendiera lo que paso-.

Esta bien, está bien, pero igual me parece muy raro-.

Bueno por lo menos me hiciste caso, ya estamos avanzando un poco, con esto de tú y Eriol- decía Sakura feliz por su amiga-.

Si creo que sí- riéndose-.

Y?, te dijo algún regalo?, porque puede ser que te lo regale a ti- decía Sakura mas emocionada-.

Si, yo también pensé lo mismo- al ver la cara de Sakura corrigió de inmediato- pienso lo mismo- cuando se corrigió la cara de Sakura le cambió una vez más- y me dijo algo de un collar de plata con un dije de peridoto-.

Wow!, que lindo, ya me imagino el collar, aparte que debe costar una fortuna, que suerte tienes!, te van a regalar algo lindo y costoso!- y mientras decía esto Tomoyo pensaba mi amiga esta completamente loca- Ay que emoción!, Tomoyo tiene novio!, Tomoyo tiene novio!-.

Basta!, Sakura, no tengo novio, compórtate, pareces una niña de 10 años- le decía Tomoyo tratando de controlarla, para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba diciendo y también porque no era una niña, tenía 24 años, y no era comportamiento para alguien de su edad-.

Lo siento, jeje, bueno suficiente para hoy, es hora de NADAR!- decía Sakura, llevándose a su amiga al mar-.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde, hasta que fue hora de la cena, todos comieron animadamente, menos Shaoran que cada vez se le hacía más claro que Sakura no quería nada con el, pero decidió darle más tiempo, seguramente estaba preocupada por algo, y no se sentía cómoda hablando con el. La cena pasó rápidamente y todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Sakura, crees que lo que estas haciendo con Shaoran este bien, parecía un poco serio y callado en la cena, se habrá dado cuenta ya?- le preguntaba preocupada Tomoyo-.

No se si se habrá dado cuenta todavía, porque no estoy siendo muy indiferente con el, casi nada en realidad, y si, si me di cuenta de su actitud, pero seguramente le pasaba algo- le respondía Sakura, segura, de que su plan marchaba bien-.

Esta bien lo que tu digas, ay que emoción Sakura, mañana es la fiesta-.

Si, lo se, también me siento igual, pero si no nos dormimos ya mañana no vamos a aguantar hasta tarde, así que buenas noches Tomoyo-.

Buenas noches, querida amiga-.

* * *

"_Wow!, el mar está precioso- pensaba Sakura- "Creo que iré a caminar por la orilla, y también por esos bosques, que vi más adelante"-._

_Mientras caminaba veía como el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco en el horizonte, faltaba como 1 hora para que terminara de ocultarse completamente así que siguió hasta entrar en el bosque, mientras se adentraba más y más, veía que cada vez se ponía más oscuro, entonces decidió regresar. Mientras volvía, sentía algo extraño, como si estuviera caminando en círculos, entonces hizo una marca en un árbol lo bastante grande para que si volvía a pasar por ese lugar se diera cuenta. Entonces siguió caminando y viendo a los árboles hasta que de repente vio la marca que había hecho y se asustó._

_Ay no, me perdí, ahora que voy a hacer- decía Sakura, muy preocupada-._

_No te preocupes, alguien vendrá a ayudarte- le decía la voz nuevamente-._

_Ay, pensé que estaba sola, me asustaste, gracias por decirme- le decía Sakura, ella ya se había acostumbrado a la voz, y había decidido hacerle caso-._

_De nada- le respondió-.

* * *

_

Wow hasta que porfín termine este capitulo!...estan emocionados?, MAÑANA SE VIENE LA FIESTA!, jajajja los fanaticos de Eriol y Tomoyo deben estar esperando esto… wow cuantos misterios la llamada de telefono, el libro y el collar, los sueños jejeje ojala que no los vuelva locos… bueno hasta luego nos vemos

REVIEWS PLIZ!!!


	5. ¿NOTICIA?

**¿NOTICIA?**

Hola a todos, no, no se preocupen no es un adiós, solo les quiero avisar algunas cosas y pedirles perdón también.

Hace un mes y un poco mas que no actualizo y lo siento mucho, pero el colegio me da demasiadas tareas- será xq estoy en el penúltimo año- bueno y también xq se me fue la inspiración, no se me ocurría que mas poner, y no se puede escribir un fanfic sin que ideas se te vengan en la cabeza, y aunque lo tenga todo planeado igual no sirve solo saber lo que va a pasar necesitas de inspiración jejejeje… Otra razón x la que no he estado escribiendo es porque me la paso leyendo fanfic de otras personas especialmente en ingles…deberían ver algunos son muy buenos- en mi perfil hay muchas historias que pueden elegir que talvez les gusten, y si saben ingles les recomiendo que lean a Wolf Blossom, sus historias son increíbles y tienen muy buenos temas, pero eso si NO DEJEN DE LEER LOS MIOS! Jajaja no en verdad pueden hacer lo que quieran

Bueno ahora con la "buena noticia"- tal vez para algunos si y para otros no- estoy pasando esta historia a ingles, y la estoy cambiando un poquito, los detalles especialmente, no la historia en si, pero si quieren pueden leerla, yo feliz jejejeje, espero q todos los que hayan leído mi fic sepan ingles sino q mal!!!... no mentira ojala que si xq como tengo mas "experiencia"- no tanto tampoco, solo que los fanfics de otras personas me ayudaron a escribir mejor- tal vez este un poco mejor el primer capitulo, y las partes que sean muy obvias ya no lo sean.

Creo que eso es todo, y en verdad les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero, siempre hay cosas que me impiden a seguir escribiendo y cuando lo hago me aburro un poco? De la historia, pero no voy a dejar de hacerla porque lo que viene mas adelante es un muy interesante ajajajaja

A una cosa les quería preguntar quieren que los capítulos sean mas cortos tipo la mitad o menos de lo que ahora son y que los actualice mas rápido, o que sigan siendo "gigantes"- a mi me parece que si jeje- y q tarde bastante en actualizarlos…esa decisión queda para ustedes a mi no me molestaría ninguna de las dos, así que espero que me digan que prefieres.

La traducción al ingles de esta historia se va a llamar Strange Events, lo mismo pro n ingles jajaja.

Bueno ahora si me despido.

Saludos a todos.

FlO-FlO


	6. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo perdonenme pro tardar tanto, pero ahora que estoy haciendo los capitulos mas cortos me imagino que voy a tardar menos. Cuando terminen de leer les voy a explicar algunas cosas asi que no dejen de leerlo porfas.

**danny1989**- gracias por dejar tu review y que bueno que te parezca interesante y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar. Te dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

**kizukito**- holas!! Sorry por tardarme de nuevo, al final del fanfic sale porque y explico unas cositas, gracias por seguir leyendo aunk tarde tanto jeje y bueno este capitulo va a ser la mitad de tamaño que el anterior, espero que te guste, van a pasar muchas cosas jajaja, bueno te dejo leyendo.

**Dreyco**- gracias, que bueno que pienses eso de mi fanfic, y perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero acá esta el 5to capitulo.

Extraños Sucesos

A la mañana siguiente Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron temprano fueron a comer y decidieron ir a nadar. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar entraron al comedor Shaoran y Eriol.

Hola chicas- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

Hola- respondió Tomoyo y Sakura solo le dio una sonrisa a Eriol, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Shaoran y puso un semblante medio triste, pero lo saco enseguida para que nadie lo viera, aunque su amigo se dio cuenta y decidió preguntarle cuando estuvieran los dos solos-.

Bueno nos vemos mas tarde, vamos a ir a nadar- dijo Tomoyo-.

De acuerdo, nos vemos, adiós-.

Sakura no creo que deberías seguir con esto, no te diste cuenta la cara que puso Shaoran?- le dijo su amiga preocupada-.

Si, si la vi, y no se Tomoyo, todo es muy confuso, y ya no se como actuar cuando está el cerca- dijo Sakura triste, hace un tiempo que ya no era la misma-.

Actúa como tu, como si nada hubiera pasado, ya vas a ver-.

Siempre me dices eso, ojala que fuera así de simple-.

Si Sakura siempre te lo digo y siempre lo haré, aparte es simple, nada más que tu no quieres verlo, y la única forma de que acabe es hablando con el, y si no lo haces esto va a seguir, y nunca te vas a poder dar cuenta de lo que pasa- dijo Tomoyo tratando de convencerla de una vez por todas-.

Si lo se tienes razón, voy a ver como hago, y espero que todo salga bien-.

Me parece bien que digas eso, bueno ya basta de hablar de estas cosas, mejor vamos a nadar- y al decir esto se quitaron la ropa quedando solo en traje de baño, y se tiraron al mar, y estuvieron así por 1 hora mas o menos hasta que Eriol llamó a Tomoyo-.

Tomoyo!- le dijo-.

Si, que sucede?- le pregunto mientras seguía nadando con su amiga-.

Necesito hablar contigo, podrías salir un momento?- le pregunto Eriol-.

Si, claro, espera un segundo, ya vengo Sakura-.

Si claro- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-.

Cuando subió al yate Eriol le dijo que la siguiera al último piso donde estaba el jacuzzi. Cuando llegaron el empezó a mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos, y parecía muy serio, ella se asusto un poco al verlo así- ya que era muy raro-.

Eriol, sucede algo?- le pregunto-.

No, nada grave, solo quería decirte algo-.

Si, que cosa?-.

Quería decirte que desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de algo, y que creo que esperé demasiado para decírtelo, y no me parece bien, así que decidí hacerlo ahora. Tomoyo- y mientras hablaba cada vez se iba acercando más a ella, y ella retrocedía, un poco asustada- desde que te conocí me pareciste una mujer hermosa, y muy inteligente, y desde ese momento me enamore de ti, y no pude dejar de pensar más en ti. Siento mucho si te confundí en varias ocasiones, no debí haberlo hecho porque pudo apartarte de mi, pero por lo visto no lo ha hecho, y decidí que entes de que eso sucediera te diría que es lo que siento por ti, y ya lo he hecho, y ahora me siento mucho mejor por haber expresado todo lo que sentía-.

Yo-yo, Eriol yo…-Tomoyo estaba tan impresionada que no sabia que decir, mientras que se quedaba tartamuda Eriol se preocupada cada vez más, pensaba que ella no sentía nada por el-.

No, no te preocupes no necesitas contestarme ahora, piénsalo- y al decir esto estaba a punto de darse vuelta pero Tomoyo le agarro el brazo para impedir que se fuera-.

No, no te vayas…ya lo he pensado, y desde hace mucho tiempo que se la respuesta, Eriol yo…yo siempre te he amado, pero pensé que no era correspondida y eso me hacía sentir mal, y créeme que ni siquiera yo se por que siempre seguí a tu lado, creo que fue porque en mi subconsciente sabía que me amabas, pero no quería aceptarlo. Pero yo, yo también te amo- cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía que Eriol la quiera más, y cuando termino de hablar el la tomo de la cintura y cada vez la acercaba mas a el hasta que sus caras estaban a milímetros de distancia, haciendo que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que Eriol corto cualquier distancia que hubiera entre ellos haciendo que los dos se entregaran completamente el uno al otro en un beso tierno y apasionado, que hacia que Tomoyo temblara de la emoción, pero tuvieron que separarse, aunque no quisieran, porque ya no tenían mas aire en los pulmones-.

Ya que los dos hemos confesado que nos amamos, quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Eriol ya sabiendo la respuesta-.

Claro que si!- y al hacer esto se abalanzo contra el para darle un abrazo-.

Que bueno, entonces me parece que es mejor ir a darles la noticia a los demás- dijo Eriol sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo-.

Si, me parece bien-.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sakura, Chiharu, Takahashi, y Meiling en el agua nadando, y a Shaoran y a Kei sentados tomando algo y hablando. Sakura nadaba un poco más lejos de donde estaban todos.

Sakura, no te alejes tanto!, que después vamos a tener que ir a buscarte- decía Chiharu riéndose-.

No se preocupen, no me voy a perder, el yate es lo suficiente grande para que se vea desde kilómetros- le respondía Sakura, pero mientras lo hacía sintió algo- _"ay no, por favor que no sea lo que yo pienso, por favor, por favor…creo que no sirvieron que rogara"_ CHICOS, SALGAN TODOS DEL AGUA, RAPIDO!- le gritaba Sakura a sus amigos-.

Porque Sakura, acaso viste a un tiburón- le decía Meiling bromeando, porque sabía que en este mar no había ni uno solo-.

Oigan sabían que los tiburones nacieron del vientre de Tetis, una diosa griega que- pero su frase se quedó colgando en el aire, ya que Chiharu nadó rápidamente hacia el para hundirlo en el agua así no seguía diciendo más mentiras-.

NO, NO ES NINGUN TIBURON, PORFAVOR SALGAN DE EL AGUA SE LO SUPLICO- trataba Sakura de sacarlos del agua para que no salieran heridos-.

Pero Sakura, que pasa?- Meiling que era la más cercana a ella empezó a nadar en donde estaba pero Sakura la detuvo con otro de sus gritos-.

SOLO HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO!, NO VA A PASAR NADA!- y al decir esto todos empezaron a nadar hacia el yate, cuando llegaron vieron que en el agua se empezaba a formar un tipo de remolino, no muy grande pero si lo suficiente poderoso para succionar a una persona al fondo del mar-.

NO SAKURA!- grito Tomoyo que estaba a punto de tirarse al mar para ir a salvar a su amiga, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y entro al mar y en menos de 1 minuto llego al lado de Sakura, para ver que ya se había hundido, pero igual podía verla desde la superficie, no lo pensó dos veces para ir a salvarla. Cuando llego a su lado vio que Sakura estaba luchando contra algo invisible, e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo, pero este no era momento de pensar sino de salvarla-.

Llegando a su lado la tomo de la cintura, y la llevó a la superficie, cada vez que se iba acercando le parecía más fácil y no sabía porque. Pero cuando llego vio que Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero el miedo de haber muerto era más grande que haber perdido el aire por 1 minuto. Sakura pensó que el remolino de agua se acercaría al barco, pero no lo hizo, es más cada vez que se alejaban más de el este iba desapareciendo. Cuando llegaron al barco, Tomoyo tenía una toalla, para tapar a los dos chicos.

Sakura, como pudo haber pasado esto?- le preguntaba su amiga preocupada y confundida-.

No lo se Tomoyo, yo tampoco entiendo- le decía casi sin aliento-.

Esperen chicos después hablan con ella, ahora necesita descansar, yo la voy a llevar a su cuarto-decía Shaoran y todos aceptaron, ya más tarde le preguntarían como se encontraba-.

Mientras iban caminando para el cuarto, Shaoran tenía una lucha en su mente si debería preguntarle o no, le había parecido muy extraño todo esto.

Sakura, se que no debería molestarte pero hay algo que no entiendo, como es que sabías lo que iba a pasar, porque deberías haberlo sabido si no, no le hubieras dicho a todos para que se salieran del agua-.

Yo-yo no…-pero sabía que era momento de decirle así que suspiro- esta bien te lo diré, pero es algo muy personal, y solo Tomoyo lo sabe-.

De acuerdo- dijo el preocupado, ya habían llego a su cuarto y Sakura estaba recostada en su cama y el en una silla enfrente de ella-.

Shaoran yo…yo tengo magia- dijo esperando la reacción de él-.

Que-que tu tienes que?, pero eso es absurdo- pero se estaba engañando a si mismo, porque no era imposible tenerla y el lo sabía muy bien-.

Que tengo magia, pero solo la empecé a usar a los 10 años, cuando rompí el sello de un libro muy antiguo- pero ella no sabía si debía continuar, veía a Shaoran tan confundido, que no sabía si debía contarle, pero el solo se limito a decirle-.

Continua, por favor-.

Esta bien, bueno cuando rompí este sello, este libro tenía cartas, el nombre de estas eran Clow, más adelante yo las convertí en Sakura, pero ellas no fueron mías desde un principio, yo las tuve que capturar todas, y luego convertirlas a cartas Sakura. Tengo dos guardianes, uno es Keroberos, yo le digo Kero, y Yue. Cuando me llamaron de mi casa ese era Kero y por eso me asuste tanto cuando me encontraste, tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta de algo, pero al parecer no lo hiciste y me tranquilice. Pero ahora esta pasando todo esto y yo tampoco se porque, se supone que las cartas ya son mías y no tengo ningún enemigo, así que no se que puede estar sucediendo, ojala lo supiera-.

Haber espera un momento, me estas diciendo que tienes magia, y que tienes unos guardianes, pero que tipo de guardianes- preguntaba Shaoran cada vez mas impresionado-.

Bueno Kero es como un león con alas, y Yue como un ángel, ya los vas a conocer, pero debo decirte que Kero no tiene muy buen temperamento- dijo acordándose de cada vez que un chico miraba a Sakura y este se daba cuenta-.

Eso es lo de menos Sakura, esto es algo importante- dijo serio-.

Si lo se- se sintió apenada por haber bromeado después de todo lo que estaba pasado-.

Yo se que lo sabes pero ahora es momento de que tu sepas algo de mi- ya que estaban en un momento de honestidad, lo más sensato sería decirle la verdad a ella también-.

Si, dime-.

Bueno Sakura yo te quería decir que…-

Y que les pareció este capitulo, bueno se que tarde tanto pero este fanfic está llegando a su fin, me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlos muy largos porque sino me aburro, pero no quería dejar este por la mitad y nunca seguirlo así que lo acorte consideradamente, pues iba a ser un fanfic muuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy largooo, ya que faltaba que pasaran muchas cosas pero digamos que estoy haciendo un resumen de todo.

Bueno hablando de la historia, les impresiono que Sakura tuviera poderes, tal vez a algunos si y a otros no. Tal vez dentro de 2 o 3 capítulos sepan el porque de estos sucesos. Así que ténganme un poco de paciencia, y también lean mi otro fanfic, que creo que lo voy a hacer un poco más largo y que espero que les guste, se llama Always be my baby y esta en español solo el titulo en ingles jejeje.

Bueno espero que sigan leyendo

Nos vemos

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
